megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vile MK-II
}} Vile MK-II, known as VAVA MK-II in Japan, is an upgrade of Vile's body made by Dr. Doppler in Mega Man X3. While more powerful, the only thing Vile could think of was to get revenge on X, who had previously defeated him. Instead of assisting Doppler, he left to follow his own agenda. Vile MK-II usually appears as the boss Doppler Stage B, but he can be fought earlier as an optional secret boss in his own stage, which can be accessed from the stages of Blizzard Buffalo, Crush Crawfish, and Volt Catfish. In both appearances Vile starts with a Ride Armor. In Vile's stage he uses the Ride Armor type DRA-00 (Kangaroo), while in Doppler Stage B he uses the Ride Armor Goliath (Brown Bear in Japan). In Vile's stage, Vile lured X into an abandoned factory which was set up to self-destruct and tried to hinder X from escaping by fighting him. If he is defeated with both of his weaknesses (Spinning Blade on his Ride Armor and Ray Splasher without his Ride Armor), Vile will not appear in Doppler Stage B, with Volt Kurageil replacing him, and X will be able to obtain Zero's saber in the battle against Mosquitus. If X didn't use Vile's weaknesses on him, he will flee the scene and reappear at Doppler Stage B as usual. Regardless of the result, X will need to escape from the factory before it explodes. Attacks Ride Armor (DRA-00) *'Dash Punch' - Vile dashes in X's direction, stopping in front of him to punch. Ride Armor (Goliath) *'Dash Punch' - Vile uses a dash punch, stopping only when he hits a wall. *'Light Projectile' - Only used in Doppler Stage B. The Ride Armor charges energy and fires projectile. It varies in size and power. *'Trap' - Only used in Doppler Stage B. Releases three devices that creates walls to avoid X from dodging a Dash Punch. X can wall jump off them, and Vile will destroy them once he uses Dash Punch. Vile MK-II *'Flame Projectile' - Vile jumps to the side and mid-jump he releases a projectile from his knee that creates a blazing pillar that moves forward and scales the wall before disappearing. Its speed increases in Doppler Stage B. *'Machine Gun' - Vile jumps up and fires six shots from his left shoulder. Vile can actually shoot the bullets behind ''himself too. *'Spread Projectile''' - Only used in Doppler Stage B. Vile fires a sphere from the cannon in his right shoulder that splits into five small spheres. They don't cause damage, but X will be temporarily stuck on the floor if he his hit. *'Dash Attack' - Only used in Doppler Stage B. Vile dashes in X's direction to catch him. If successful, Vile will cause continuous damage until X manages to escape from his grip. Damage data chart Notes: *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with normal shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged some more (yellow). Fourth number is damage done from the combined charge shots (pink). *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. *For Acid Burst, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state: first number is damage from the original acid glob; second is damage from the smaller acid drops. *For Triad Thunder, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state; first number is damage done with the electrified pods, the second number is from the lightning bolts fired from them. For the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the initial shockwave, and the second number is damage done with the electric balls that follow it. *For Ray Splasher, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the actual pod, and the second number is damage done from the light projectiles fired from the pod. *For Frost Shield, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the spiked Frost Shield on X's buster, and the second number is damage done when it is dislodged. *As the player must defeat Vile to be able to obtain the Beam Saber, it can't be used against Vile. Other appearances *Vile MK-II had a cameo appearance in the opening scene from Mega Man X5. *Vile MK-II is an opponent in Rockman X3 Buster Battle. *Vile MK-II is an enemy in Project X Zone 2. *Vile MK-II is an unit card in TEPPEN. Gallery EEZpvrZXUAAjiyG.jpg|Vile MK-II from Rockman X DiVE. TEPPEN DON 088 art.png|Vile MK-II card in TEPPEN. References Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:X Challenge bosses Category:Reploids Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Mavericks